Times Change
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra meets with the NCIS team, and what does she find? Seventh in Sarra Universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I also do not own Power Rangers. I also don't own Sue Thomas FBEye. Or Sentinel. Pet Fly owns Sentinel. Bellisario owns NCIS and Power Rangers is owned by the mighty Saban! I own Sarra Torrens-Lee AKA Silver Zeo Power Ranger. Season 3 for NCIS Season 7 for Power Rangers I do not own BtvS! Joss Whedon does! After Season 4. Rated PG 13 by the American Association for Motioned Pictures for Violence, and Romance!!! Swearing and possible weapon explosions...who knows? Any song that's not mine I will list artist and song! Now on with the fic!!!

Author: Sarra Torrens:

NCIS:Times Change:

Chapter 1: Callout:

Sarra closed her eyes as she sighed. Orders came through from the President. She needed to get to Washington, D.C., A.S.A.P.. She'd been run ragged for the last few months. Sarra rubbed her head and her hands down her face. "Hell's...Bells!" She muttered. She was ready to string up the current President by his toes and hang him upside down and beat him with very hard pillows.

"Runnin' me ragged for months and here I am...stuck to go to the damn Capital of the United States." She muttered. Sarra ran hands to find her laptop ready to go with new information from the President on a Petty Officer's death based on Wiccan implications. Sarra cursed as she looked at the photos that the Director for NCIS sent her. Sarra sighed. "Alright darlin' here I come." She muttered. She talked to Abby Shcuito who said that she would have someone contact her for pickup.

"A Tony DiNozzo, will contact me?" Sarra asked. Abby smiled. "Yes." Was the answer and Abby shot over a picture of Tony. "Thanks, Ms. Shcuito." She said. Abby smiled. "Call me Abby." Said the girl on the screen of her home computer. Sarra smiled. "Abby, call me Sarra, or Torrens please. My proffessional name. It still...hurts to use the Lee." Was all she said. Abby smiled. "Alright, Sarra." Sarra heard her say.

She also had to find accomadations, but Abby was quick to find her some in the capital state. "Thanks Abby." Sarra said over the home computer. "You have a three bedroom town house near by Headquarters. Six blocks away. You also have transport for your bike and truck, coming in from Miami?" She asked, black haired kid staring back at her with intense green eyes.

"Yeah." She said. "Six hours if not less, I hope." She stated. "I will inform Special Agent Gibbs A.S.A.P." Sarra said formally. Abby smiled. "See you when you get here." She was told. "Is Special Agent Gibbs still up, do you suppose? I wouldn't want to impose." She said. Abby considered what Gibbs would be doing. "Best to call in the morning; Lieutenant." Was the quick answer.

"Thanks Abby. See you tomorrow." She said with a smile that was sad. "See you tomorrow." Was the answer. Sarra shut everything down, then travelled along the way to her bedroom after she had something to eat, and made sure she had everything all packed.

Sarra got herself to the airport the next morning extremely early, and was ansy all the way to the Capital. She got first class, and she was glad that she was sleeping, at least somewhat solid. Somedays. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo met her on the way in from the airport, as soon as she touched down on the tarmac. He met her and gave her a smile as he came up with a reasonable sign with her name on it. Sarra grinned.

Chapter 2: Run In:

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes Ma'am, Lieutenant Torrens." She smiled. She grabbed her gear, even her weapons, which Tony smiled at widely. "How'd you get those by security?" She tapped her forfinger by her nose. "My secret, Special Agent DiNozzo." He smiled. "Call me Tony." Sarra smiled at his demeanor. Cavalier. He then got her bags for her and loaded her into his vehicle.

They got to the town house that Abby had the director's people secure for her. It was a red stone solid trilevel and it was in beautiful shape. There was furniture, and her books were transferred by a personal friend days before. 'Thanks Tia.' She thought as she got inside with her things. She put her bags away, and got to eat something before she drove into NCIS, after she called Special Agent Gibbs.

"Sir I am here." She said. "Come on in, Lieutenant Torrens." Sarra smiled. "Thank you sir, I hope to make this quick, and the stay quick as well. But I do my work, as well as you do, and I almost never make assumptions." "I am on my way. " She said. "Will watch for you, Lieutenant Torrens." Was all he said. She drove her special armed truck, and drove in with a flash of her badge at cameras.

She got inside, and was met at the elevator by Tony. He watched her stance, and noticed that her left arm was lower than her right. Sarra was exhausted but she had to get to work. Sarra got her desk that was assigned by Agent Gibbs. She got her laptop organized so that she could be linked to the others after Tim McGee did technical support for her so that there were no viruses.

"I use the computer but I am also like old school detectives. Paper and pens, abound." She said. It made Gibbs smile.

Sarra got to work and then realised that she had to make a personal call. She cursed when her cellphone went off. "Excuse me." She went to a quiet part of the bullpen. "Sarra here." She said. There was a male voice on the other end of the line. Sarra smiled. "Tommy." "I made it here. I'm okay kid. Just tired." She said. He smiled. "We've had a problem." Sarra's eyebrows raised up.

"Problem? What?" She asked sharply. There was a long pause. "Red?" She asked quietly. Sarra closed her eyes as she heard, "Zordon's dead." Sarra's world went dark. "WHAT!?" She asked, loudly. "Oh Gods! How in the HELL? WHO?!" She shouted. There was silence, then, "A Ranger." She heard. "Who in their right minds?!" She shouted.

"Andros of KO-35. Sorry Silver, we couldn't save him any sooner..." Sarra ran a hand down her face. "Gods and damnnation." She cursed. She shuddered against the cold stone wall of the staircase. "Silver..." He expressed his sorrow. Sarra smiled. "Not your fault Red. NOT YOUR FAULT." She said. Sarra closed her eyes as she heard Tommy trying not to cry. "O...oh O." She said. "Zordon had been the final peice to our past, and he was the glue that held the team together when Jason was gone. We need to carry on his legacy." "He would be dissapointed in us, if we lingered long." "But he loves us,and will always watch us from the heavens." Sarra said. Tommy calmed down. "Your right, Sarra...Your right. If You need me, call." Sarra smiled.

"Yes O, you too, okay kid?" She asked. Sarra turned off her cellphone, and sobbed for several minutes alone. Tony came and investigated and found the poor woman at her worst. He touched her right shoulder, gently. "Lieutenant?" She heard as she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Please, a moment, Special Agent DiNozzo." She said, roughly. He left her alone.

Sarra sighed as she got herself together and got back out to work. Sarra closed her mind to the pain, and started the work. She was able to find out that the Petty Officer had family that dabbled in Wicca. Dark Wicca. Sarra cursed. She then saw something that made her madder than a hornet losing it's nest.

"_Goddess_..." She hissed. "This person's using Dark Wicca...ancient Dark Wicca. Of the Egyptian variety." She shuddered as she saw some of the symbols that the Petty Officer was surrounded by. Her left arm was trying not to react.

Sarra bit her lower lip. DiNozzo gave her a stare. "Lieutenant, isn't Magick based highly on belief?" Sarra nodded. "Aye, but sometimes DiNozzo, Belief, is even stronger than Religion." Sarra said as she felt the deep marks on her back start to glow. She cursed as she started to sweat. Sarra was tired. Exhausted. And she KNEW that her power wasn't going to cut it with this Dark Wiccan.

Tony stared at her as she shuddered. He came to her side. "You alright?" She was very pale. Sarra collapsed, as she stood, in where Tony caught her.

Chapter 3: Waking Up:

Sarra was taken back to her house as she was still unconcious. DiNozzo stayed with her as she stayed asleep. She woke up screaming, in a sweat as if horrible memories came back a thousand fold. "Oh GODDESS!" She screamed. Tony came to her side. "Lieutenant!" "Wake up!" She heard. Breathing heavily, she put a hand to her chest.

"Dear Gods..." Sarra muttered as Tony gave her a cold glass of water and a couple of headache pills he got her to point her which ones she needed. Her hands were shaking, though, and Tony raised an eyebrow as she looked over at the clock and groaned. "Four hours unconciousness..." She muttered.

"You scared Gibbs." Was Tony's answer. "And me." was the other half. She smiled. It was genuine, and she rested her good hand on his knee. "Thanks DiNozzo." She said, as she stared at him.

Sarra sank against the headboard, and smiled as he handed her a couple of headache pills and a glass of water. She drained the water, and took the pills. "Thanks for sticking, DiNozzo." She whispered.

Tony smiled. "You going to be alright?" he asked, worriedly. Sarra sighed as she leaned back. "No idea, DiNozzo." He smiled. "Please, call me Tony." He said. Sarra smiled. "Call me Sarra, then." She said.

"Sarra." He was very soft with his voice. She smiled. She was _exhausted_. "Rest won't come easy Tony, but I will find a way." She said. Rolling her neck she moaned. It was sharp dull pain, but it felt like being attacked in the middle of the night.

Sarra moaned, and Tony looked at her, as the moan was very much like when he had gotten shot not two months ago. She was sore. "Let me help you?" She heard. She nodded and took off her outer jacket and her silk shirt, laid down on the feather bed, and made sure she could still hear Tony telling her funny stories about bad kinks doing too much servailance as he gave her an excellent massage, nothing more.

Sarra smiled. Sarra started to feel better. All the knots in her back were out; and he was trying to make her fall asleep. Nothing more. Which she did for hours later. Sarra woke, and it was about six hours later and she found herself wrapped in a quilt, and DiNozzo up in a window seat by her bed. It was about six a.m., and she smiled as she noticed he was using his jacket as a blanket.

'He was looking after me...how kind.' She thought as she wrapped herself around her terry cloth dressing gown. She went into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on, as well as made breakfast. Pancakes, very thinly done, like crepes, almost, put oranges and sugar out, as well as sausage and bacon. "Breakfast is ready!" She hollared into the bedroom.

Tony got out of the bedroom, and smiled as he pulled his jacket on and came to her. "Thanks." She heard. "Not a problem, kid. You saved me from sanity. Thanks." Tony looked at her. "Don't you mean _in_sanity?" Sarra smiled. "Nope." Was her answer.

Sarra closed her eyes. She served breakfast just fine, but then the headache came on again. "Bloody hell." She muttered. Tony looked at her. "Headache." Was all she said. He smiled softly as if trying to give her strength for some reason. She nodded back, and they concentrated on getting ready. Sarra drove her truck and Tony drove his car.

Sarra got there first and got inside as she got to the elevator, she waited for a moment for her new friend to come through the door so he could catch a ride. They got out and Gibbs smiled as she got through. "You look better, Torrens." Sarra nodded. "Thank you Gibbs." She said with a smile. Tony quirked a smile.

Tim focused on the fact that she used her work name, not her married name. He mentioned that, but he said, "Can I ask you why you don't?" He asked. Sarra smiled, sadly. "My...husband died, young, McGee. I...cannot use it til I can get over...the failure...of not saving him. That is all I can say." Tim came to her and gave her a hug. She accepted it. "Thank you, McGee." She said.

Sarra let go, and then went back to work She was able to focus on work. Sarra went for a break and Tony came and gave Tim a thwack on the head. "What?!" Tim asked as he looked up at Tony.

"McGiggle...you have the weirdest questions." "You know her past is confidential, only the President and the directors of the agencies that she worked with know what's going on with her. So back off." He groused.

Sarra came back after the exchange she didn't see. She smiled as she had a cup of coffee that wasn't half as bad as Angel Grove PD's sludge. Sarra typed furiously. "We've got new body. Gear up, Ziva, Tony, Sarra. McGee, stay here and get cosy with the FBI." Sarra balked at that. "FBI? Who was shot?" She asked.

"Special Agent Bobby Manning, but only as getting a bullet to the ribs, but he will make it, Lieutenant." "Special Agent Jack Hudson has asked that you meet them there as soon as you can get away." Sarra nodded. "Alright." She said. "Thank you Gibbs." She said relief obvious on her face.

Sarra smiled as she got to the crimescene. She saw Special Agent Sue Thomas there, as she was there with Special Agent Myles Leland the Third and Levi the wonder dog. They came up to her and Sarra gave them hugs. "How's Bobby?" She asked. Sue cleared her throat. "In stable condition." She said. Sarra sighed. "Thank the Gods fer that." She said with a smile. Myles looked at her then looked at the people behind her.

"Whose the company?" He asked. She smiled. "NCIS, Myles. It's okay, they're with me. They've been on a case with pentagrams and a dead Petty Officer. This, well, Bobby knew the dead Petty Officer and we were hoping we'd get in touch with him...before..." She said as she gritted it out. Myles smiled and squeezed her right shoulder. Sarra sighed. "Alright." She said. "Lets get to work." She said.

They nodded and did so. The crimescene didn't reveal much but there was a touch of the Dark Magick being used. Sarra swore. She could feel it. Tony came to her side. "Sarra?" He asked. Sarra closed her eyes. "The Power...its here, DiNozzo, can feel it..." She shuddered. He nodded.

"I can sense something wrong with this place." He told her softly. She raised an eyebrow. "Tony?" She asked. "Something evil." He told her. "Crawls on my skin." "Into my bones." He said and shook.

Sarra needed sleep. But she needed to fight. Sarra scoped the place, and found nothing, except the weapon, a 9mm Browning. 'Bobby...' She thought. Then Tony extracted something else. It was a symbol of Wicca that Sarra translated as Ancient Egyptian. Sarra closed her eyes for a moment because it was so sick, but then she wrote the symbols down, not to recreate it, but to decipher it.

She was not sure, but it looked like Ancient Sumarian...more than Ancient Egyptian. "Hells..." It was Ancient Egyptian when she got it back finally after she stopped in and looked at Bobby.

"Special Agent Manning, get shot and give a girl grey hair!" She said as she came in to the hospital room, as quiet as she could. He looked like crap as she came in. "Oh, kid." She said as she looked into his dark eyes. Sarra sat near him and took his hands in hers. "Silver?" He asked. She smiled. "Shhh..." "Let me do what I do, Mannin'." She said quietly. He nodded. "Alright." He said.

She healed him, and he felt much better, but still weary. "You need to take care of yourself, kid." She said softly. Sarra asked him about the Petty Officer. A Tia Gozar. "Yeah, I knew her, what happened?" Sarra gave him the sympathetic look on her face. "Oh, crap. No, not Tia." She nodded. "Sorry babe." She said with a tight voice. "One of your cases?" She nodded. "The only one I'm working besides the one you were currently working on. Don't worry kid, I will get this one." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes and sighed as she smiled slowly. He smiled too. "Thanks babe." He said. She laid a kiss on his forhead. "Take care." She whispered. "Who are you with now?" He asked. "NCIS." "Naval base in Quantico." "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is my new boss for the next few months." She said. Sarra left him sleeping, then Sarra got her stuff organized.

Chapter 4: Realizations and Revelations:

They got back to the office, and there was chaos waiting for her as she rolled her eyes. There was another dead body and there were no answers. "It will come before more bodies, the end...I hope will bring closure to this the right way..." Was all she said to the reporters and the chief.

There was another body, but Sarra was there just moments before the person disappeared. "HAULT! In the name of the LAW!" She raised her .45. "No Mortal Weapons on this battle feild!" "Or the next, Soldier of Misfortune." The Aztec called her. She discarded her weapons. "Weapons of power and of will, then, face me!" She cried.

Her amulet of rose quartz came out and she used her focus point to try and do her sheilding. It worked, even without use of an amplifier as it usually did. She had presperation coming down her face though. "You have lost your focus, ancient one. You lost your guide. Now you face me alone?" The person asked. He was 6"5' tall weight about a hundred and eighty pounds. Pure muscle. He had dark eyes, and dark hair. Sarra cursed. "I have no other choice. No one at risk for dyin' then." "No more blood on my soul." She said.

"You shall die then, ancient one." Sarra bent her head. "Then this world will be saved." "There are others who will protect this world even ones without the power. They will test you and break you til you scream bloody death." "Then you would be dead." She stressed. Her crystal glowed.

Sarra's energy grew between her hands like a small energy ball, and blasted at the Aztec. "Who is your God?" She asked. She knew how these officiates played. He smiled. "You shall not get him. He shall rip your pretty head to shreds." Sarra smiled.

"I've faced monsters like you before. I won, I shall do so again." She said with a grin. Sarra's grin was a little wild and it made the Aztec back off. "Another time, Soldier of Misfortune. Another time, another place, and watch out, it may be _you_ next." The Aztec backed off and Sarra was able to save the one that was bleeding profusely. Sarra closed her eyes and prayed. "Keeper of Time and Space, Guardian Pluto, Keeper of those who heal, Star Guardian, Shalla, I aplore thee. Lend me your power so that I can save this man." "He is Innocent, I claim him as such, Innocents need to be protected. I implore thee." She spoke with a musical voice that was harsh.

He was healed and she collapsed, but she didn't realise that there had been someone following her. Watching her to keep her safe. It'd been Tony, and he picked her up, and checked on the man who said, "Keep her safe, and tell her, thank you." Was the answer. Sarra curled her body into Tony, and sighed.

Sarra slept til she got home. She woke when Tony brought the car to a complete stop, and got her to set up to relax at home in her high backed couch, and then she grabbed his arm as he tried to leave her. "You need sleep." She heard him say. He looked strained. "Tony....I _need_ you." She said. He looked at her. "_Please_..."She pleaded with him. He smiled, but his smile was strained.

"Alright, Beautiful." She smiled. He smirked, and Sarra chuckled. He picked her up, and swung her in his arms til he got her into her bedroom, and on the bed. "DiNozzo!" She moaned. He smiled. Sarra snuggled in the pillows and quilt and he kissed her. He didn't make love to her, just held her and kissed her, watched her sleep.

Sarra smiled as she woke up, when she found herself awake, and with a cup of latte made fresh, Sarra accepted it with a grin, and drank it. "Thanks Tony." She said with a grin. Sarra closed her eyes and drank in the latte with a smile. "Gotta keep you around more Tony..." She muttered as she drank most of the milk foam in moments. He grinned.

"You look better." He told her with a smile. She smiled back. "I feel better, thank you, Tony." She said with a smile. It was small and tired but it was promising. "Sarra, last night..." She looked at him in worry. "I followed you, I heard what that Aztec called you." She sighed. "Soldier of Misfortune?" He asked. She smiled. "My nickname after the disaster with Todd and Jason's deaths one right after the other...just dealing with the pain...I..." She said. He nodded and gave her a hug after she put her mug down.

"Let me help you." Tony said. She looked up at him sharply. "Hell; No, DiNozzo." She broke up those words for emphasis. "I will NOT have another soul on my heart, another set of bloody hands...." She broke off. He smiled softly. "Let. Me. Help." He spoke softly. "I..._can'tI_" Sarra closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She had tears coming down her face.

Tony sighed dramatically. "Sarra." He spoke softly. She pushed him away. He came to her and made her look at him. "Please." He begged her. She smiled. "I...can't Tony." "Please, don't make me?" She asked. Her heart was twisting inside her chest from the heartache. She didn't want him involved. Not like this. Tony saw the pleading in her eyes. It was killing her, but she was doing this to save them, save all of them including herself.

Sarra tried not to cry in front of Tony. It wasn't easy. She shuddered. "Sarra...I...if you need me." She smiled, it was strained though. "Thank you DiNozzo." She called him by his last name again. Proffessional again. "Shall I see you at work?" He asked. She nodded. He went to his apartment, and she closed the door behind her and locked it. Without saying a word.

Sarra shook herself, turned on her music, and went for a shower. She got showered and dressed and headed into work. It was hard when she got there when she looked at him, across from her desk. The pained look that he gave her whenever she looked directly at him or on the slide. Sarra concentrated on her computers, and what was coming in. Then she got a call. It was Abby. "I need you." She said. Sarra headed down to Forensic, but not before she looked over at Tony. "Abby needs us. Coming?" She asked. He nodded.

They travelled down, not saying anything. Sarra closed her eyes on the way down. He remembered her clausterphobia from her file. He gave her a tight smile when she looked at him. She breathed deeply, and smiled. They got down to Abby's lab. "Hello, you two." She said as they opened the door. Sarra handed her a Calf Pow. She grinned. "Thank you." Sarra grinned.

"What do you have for us Abs?" Tony asked. She quoted off several compounds of things, and Sarra snapped. "Perfume." Abby gave her a pleasing smile. "Ding!" "Point for you Lieutenant." Sarra smiled. "What type Abby?" Sarra asked. Abby typed a few more keys. "JLO." Was the answer as Abby grabbed the page from the printer of the Major Mass Spec. "Abby, you are awesomeness defined!" Sarra said as she appreciated her co-worker. Abby smiled. "Thanks Lieutenant." Sarra grinned.

"Anything else Abby?" She asked, as she read the perfume report. Abby's plastic gloved hands did a wiggle in front of her. "Nothing as such but what your Aztec used was an atheme, as you well know." "Damn Okay. "Thanks Abs." She said. "The whole thing was made from gold and silver if that helps." Sarra nodded. "It does Abby, it does. Thanks babe."

"Good Luck, Lieutenant." Abby called as she and Tony left. "Let you know the outcome, babe. Promise." Sarra called back. Abby grinned as she turned the music up again. It was unusual for Abby, not something she would normally listen to but Sarra said it had a good beat. It was Athena Cage's All or Nothing from the Save the Last Dance movie. _"__Here's the chance of life Get ready, set, fly High Above the fear of you mind Go for it its hit or miss Too late for you to quit You gotta show them how bad you really want this." _The music cut to background then the vocals came aloud again."_Live your dreams It's not as hard as it may seem You gotta work to get the c.r.e.a.m On your hopes you must lean From your fears You have to win yourself It's all or nothing Give your everything."_

Sarra heard that as they headed out to the corridor and smiled as she entered the elevator. As they started to go up from the basement, she licked her lips. Sarra smiled. Then Tony hit the stop button on the elevator. "_Tony_..." She implored him. He made her look at him. "Sarra." His voice was soft. Pleading almost to make her heart want to explode.

"Tony...stop this...I can_not_." The warrior closed her eyes. They'd been turning dark silver. "Please, quit asking me to." She gritted out between clenched teeth. Sarra sank against the steel of the wall of the elevator. "Sarra..." "I..'ve fallen _in love _with_ you _damnnit." Tears came down her face. "Tony, no, please." She said.

"Lieutenant. _Please_." Tony begged. A muscle formed above her eyebrow. "I cannot. I MUST not." "I cannot have anyone else at risk..." She whispered. There was a quiet silence in the elevator.

"Can't I make that decision?" He asked. She shook her head. "No." She choked out. "No others on my heart. My heart's too torn apart." "Already." She muttered. Tony looked at her. She licked her lips, nervously. Sarra closed her eyes. In the darkness she pulled her necklace out. The one with the rings, and the one with the rose quartz pendant swinging slowly because it was heavy. It was glowing. Dim, but it was glowing. "No.....No." She whispered.

The glow faded and she sobbed against the wall again. "Please...leave me..." Tony came to her. "Like Hell I will." He said roughly. He shook her gently. "Like Hell I will leave you." She shook her head. "The magick...it...its compelling you to do this...you must STAND DOWN! Stand DOWN MARINE!" She shouted.

"Stand down." She gritted out as he still had a grip hold on her. "Sarra..." "Please..." She shook her head. Energy filled the room and she blasted him back into the wall. "I'm sorry, Special Agent DiNozzo." "You can't understand how much." She whispered.

He got up, his body bruised a little. He had blood coming from his lip. "Lieutenant. Tommy told me that you were stubborn." Sarra smiled. It was a little crazy. Sarra closed her eyes. "Stay out of my affairs. Isn't that what you told McGee?" She asked. Tony looked at her. "I would care to let you know that our relationship seems a tad different from the rest of the team, and I...well." She smiled.

It wasn't nice. "Back. Off." She said. She started the elevator again. He stopped it. "Can't you feel it..?" "Feel something for me?" he asked. She smiled. "Your trying too hard DiNozzo. BACK OFF. I will not tell you again." She said. Sarra sighed. She saw Tony's heart. It was pure. Pure what she wasn't sure, but he was being honest on how much he wanted to help her.

"DiNozzo...Tony...I..." She started to say, then Sarra cried. "I shouldn't love. I cannot give you all the love. My heart...is so broken, I cannot deal." She whispered into her hands. "I...I want to love you, you are so easy to love. Sarra...Lieutenant...""I request at least a chance." She smiled and started to chuckle. "Granted." She whispered. He kissed her once, longingly, leaving no room for the imagination what his kisses were like.

What he wanted to do to her was like. "Work." She said. He snapped back to reality. "I guess I got to let you go." He said. She grinned. "Babe." "Later." He grinned. She kissed his cheek, and he closed his eyes. She let go, and he opened them up again, and then hit the stop button to start the elevator again. Sarra sighed in resolve, and nodded at him. He nodded back.

Sarra smiled as she got back to work, and the air around the two whenever they were close was like a love feild.

Chapter 5: Unknown Longing:

She got back to work then afterwards they went to her place. He smiled as she let them in. "What a day." She said expansively. "That one woman who wanted to rip me a new one for the loss of her husband once she found out that I was on the case...Damn." She said as she hung her coat on the hangers just inside the wall on the door.

Sarra smiled as she dumped the keys in the bowl on the stand by the door. Tony got her door locked behind them. "Glass of something harder?" She asked as she entered the kitchen. Sarra listened for an answer. "Wouldn't say no to a beer." Sarra smiled. "Alright then." She found a beer and a frosted glass. She got herself something harder. It was a rum and coke.

Getting to the couch took quite a bit of effort, and she was able to find a seat section that was comfortable for two. They relaxed together and she smiled as he kissed her. They drank, then talked as they watched one of Sarra's animes. It made her smile as she watched it, as it went to her eyes. Sarra curled in Tony's arms as they held her, comforted her. Sarra snuggled in his arms and felt at peace.

Later they ended up in bed together, asleep, but then something woke Tony in the middle of the night. It was Sarra, whimpering in the dark. "No. No...not again!" She started to say, and Tony came to her side. "Lieutenant. Sarra. Wake up." She shook her head. "He's...attacking...maybe I can stop him...save ye...I will do whatever it takes, Tony...Stay back!" She cried.

"No." "NO!" He shouted. Heavy breathing came from her lips as he called out to her. "SARRA!" "**LIEUTENANT!**" "WAKE UP!" He demanded. She shook her head in her darkness. "No. Not until...I can fight this deamon that is facing us...so you will be safe." She whispered. He took her in his arms. "Sarra..." "Lieutenant..." "Please, come home." He whispered. She smiled as she opened her eyes, even though they were dark silver.

"I'll do all I can Tony...I promise." She whispered. He held her worried over her til she woke up. He stayed awake til he knew that she was safe. Her eyes opened up six hours later, and it wasn't quite daylight. "Tony?" She called, softly. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Tony?" She asked as she looked up. He was still holding her tight.

"Sarra...Lieutenant..." He was worried, and she smiled just as soft as his words. "Tony...I'm...You can let me go." He shook his head. "I don't want to." He whispered. Sarra looked up at him, and grinned, her smile wide, and her eyes soft. "Tony..." She whispered as she touched his cheek.

He slowly let her go and smiled as she kissed him. He smiled and watched her slowly move up from the position he had her on the bed. "Tony...you watched for me. Why?" She asked softly. He smiled, just as softly. "I love you...can't you see that by now?" She heard. Blood pounded in her head. "Tony...you mustn't. I'll get ye killed...kid." She said.

He smiled. "Like I haven't had that threat before." He said, almost sarcastically, but she could tell that he was telling the truth. "Alright kid, if yer that stubborn to get killed..." She said. He touched her, softly, then kissed her. Sarra sighed into his lips.

"Tony..." She muttered into his kiss. "Lieutenant?" he asked as he broke away. She stared into his eyes for a full couple of moments. Then she broke away. "Tony..." He smiled and kissed her. "I'll make us something to eat." He promised. Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes as he left, and she went to the photos on her desk. "Angel, give me peace, give me strength...?" She asked, as she looked at Jason. His strong smile gave her courage.

Her sheilding was completely shot. She gasped in her mind as she found that out. 'Hells. If an attack came...totally vunrable. Goddess!' She thought. Sarra closed her eyes and got her center snapped back into place, and did her sheilding within moments of finding out that it was shattered. 'Thank the Goddess for that.' She thought as she came out and saw Tony making food for the two of them.

'He knocked my shielding flat. He broke my barrier of those who love...' 'Scary.' She thought. She sat down after she set the table and got him a beer, and herself a glass of wine. He smiled at her. "Babe." She heard him say. She looked over at him.

"What is it, Tony?" She asked. Sarra stared at him from the corner of the kitchen where she got glasses from. Near the dishwasher. "Babe...I..." She smiled. "At a loss Tony?" She asked. He nodded. "Your beautiful." He said. She blushed for the first time since Chicago. It made her feel good.

He smiled as they had dinner. "So how big is your family?" He asked as they ate. She smiled. "Not including my basic family and relatives, between the Rangers, the crew in LA and Sunnydale, which includes about ten there total, um...Chicago, which includes some people on Mars of all things." Tony's eyebrows flew up into his hair at that. "Martians? Are they little green men?" She shook her head furiously. "No giant Mice with incredible intelligence, and the awesomeness of their rides." She quoted. He smiled. "Cool." he said.

He was honest about that, she could sense. "I've got some people in Gotham, and some in New York, as well. About twelve in those cities, maybe more in Gotham...I can't tell." She was soft about that. "Oh, and I have two no three in Cascade as well." Tony whistled. "Woah." He said with a smile. Sarra closed her eyes. "Sarra? What is it?" She heard.

Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes, as she breathed. Sarra ate her meal, as Tony talked about his family, the ones that stood by him, and those that tossed him out for being a cop. "WHAT?!" She asked. He nodded. "Almost as bad as my folks for tossing me out for being a Wiccan...using the power to stop the bad, when I could draw in so much more." She spoke softly, as she spoke of her family. "I still get regular updates from my sister on how my family's doing and I have at least cousins who are willing to stick up for me through to the family. Especially when I am in the news so much." She said.

He smiled. He gave her right hand a squeeze. She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes, then smiled as she finished her dinner. He smiled as she did, "So we are orphans, as such." She nodded at his words. "It looks like." Her words were soft. He smiled.

Sarra smiled back, then her cellphone went off. She moaned as she looked at the caller. "Its Gibbs." She said as she closed her eyes. Tony smiled. Sarra answered the incesent beeping. "Torrens." The voice was tired. Even though the answer was a bark. He smiled. "Sarra. We've got another one." Sarra cursed. "Hells." She said. "Where Gibbs?" She asked.

"6th and Icoana. And notify Tony will you?" She blushed. "Sure Boss." She was soft with her voice. He smiled. "It's okay Sarra. I understand. Number twelve rule is bended, for you two." She blushed. "Thanks Gibbs." She said softly. "Just so long as I don't have to hear DiNozzo bitch about the two of you." He said. She smiled. "Well, it's my number three rule he has to worry about." Tony blushed.

Gibbs chuckled. "See you there." Sarra smiled. "On it." Was all she gave him. She grabbed her kit and bag. "Your number three?" he asked. She smiled. It was soft. "People with me could end up dead." She said. It was very very soft.

"Where?" He asked after a quiet moment. "6th and Icoana. I assume you know where I am talking about?" She asked. He nodded. Sarra closed her eyes for a moment then opened them as they headed out and got into Tony's car. She knew she couldn't drive.

They got there, and Sarra could feel the death wave from the body. "Oh gods." She whispered. Her rose quartz was glowing. She smiled. She was tired. Tony looked at her and gave her right hand a squeeze. She nodded. It was curt, but Tony knew by now that she was trying to maintain her hurl factor. Sarra smiled as she got herself sorted as she came near the body. She processed it, and got the area cleared. There were no symbols with this one, on the body, nor on the ground.

Sarra closed her eyes after clearing the scene, and as she leaned against his car, her throat swelled up. Tony came to her side. Sarra smiled. It was weak, but she smiled. "I'll be alright, Tony." He looked at her. He was unsure. "You positive?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye. Given time." He smiled and touched her back.

She smiled. It was stronger. He smiled. "Okay then." His answer was went back to work. Sarra smiled as she got back to work. It took them nearly six hours, but they processed the scene.

Chapter 6: No Relief:

Daylight was not far behind as they got back to the office, and Sarra was able to get through her information and got things logged in down to Abby. She didn't have much, but there was no weapon obvious on scene. "The killer took it with them." Abby nodded at Sarra's words. "Even the indentations tell me it's a knife, but it looks like army, pre Korean." Sarra cursed. "Peru." she spat. Abby nodded. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"I knew people who faced Peru." She said. "Trained some that actually survived. It was a bloodbath, Abs." Her eyes were dark. Abby smiled. Her grin was stressed. The music in the background was familiar to Sarra. _By the Way_ by Theory of a Deadman."Sarra. I am so sorry." Sarra smiled at Abby's words. "It's alright." She then curled her left hand around her swinging pendant, and headed out. "Copy of that sent to my laptop please Abs?" She asked on her way out. "On it." Was the answer.

She stuck the pendant back into her shirt, and tugged on her Army dog tags. 'Gotta call Jim.' She thought. Sarra pulled out her cellphone. She dialed Jim's phone with regret.

It was his cellphone she finally reached and she told him, "Detective Jim Ellison, its Sarra. Sarra Torrens." He jerked up with a look. "Commander? Commander Torrens, what can I do for you?" He asked deeply.

"I've got problems, Detective, I need your help." He perked at that. "Peru?" He asked. Blair, his partner in fighting crime turned to him with a sharp look as they were in the truck driving back to their apartment. "Yes." "I am sorry Jimmy." She whispered. He smiled. It was soft.

"Where are you?" He asked. There was a long pause. "Naval base near Quantico, not far from Washington, DC." She said. "NCIS." She cleared for him. There was a pause. Then a curse. "Alright, Commander, I will talk to Simon, and head down to you as soon as possible." She smiled. "Good. Good. Its Lieutenant Torrens. Now anyway, Jimmy. Sorry to drag you away from your city..." "Call me as soon as possible at this number please?" She asked.

"With time and flight, dear one." He said softly, so soft even Blair couldn't hear. Sarra could with her hightened hearing. "Miss you Detective." He smiled. "It will be good to see you, Lieutenant." He was soft with his answer. She smiled, and then shut the phone. Sarra tucked it away in her belthook. Then found the team in the bullpen. It was fairly quiet, and Sarra made a smile, then said to Gibbs, "Abby found a knife wound from Peru. I called in an old friend, for confirmation, and help. If you don't mind." Gibbs smiled. "Whose this friend?" He asked.

"Detective Jim Ellison of the Cascade Police, and he's bringing his partner a Blair Sandburg." "His partner's not a cop, but he's kept Jim from going over the edge and I am happy for that help." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She put in a few more hours, even with food, and she still was able to get herself home and inside for when she got the call from Jim about the flight and time.

Sarra was glad that she could get the call. "Alright I will be at Washington's airport at 0600, Jim. You and your partner better be there." She groused. "On it Commander. And Commander, get some sleep." She smiled. "Will try Captain." "You too." He nodded. It was sharp. "Goodnight Commander." She heard his voice, it was soft. "You too, Jimmy. You too." She whispered.

She shut the call off. Then slept. Drempt the whole night, but slept for about five hours before she had to get up. She smiled as she got up, and made sure she had coffee, and showered and dressed on record time to get herself out to her meet. She wasn't sure what to do about rooms, but she figured where she could rest their bags for the moment, her place. At least for the time being.

Sarra made it in time, and she greeted the two with smiles. "Good to see you, Jimmy." She said as he came close to her and hugged her while Blair stood back, giving her time to hug him. It'd been too long, as Blair had sensed and she needed at least to check him out. Jim turned to his partner. "Blair Sandburg, Police Observer, and resident teacher at Cascade University, please meet my former CO, now Lieutenant Torrens." She smiled, even though she was shocked that he was a teacher at such a young age.

"Sixteen when I went to college Ma'am." He said as he gave her the army salute to which she smiled. Sarra gave him the salute back. "I know another kid just like that. Two infact." She added as she grabbed Jim's bags. "Follow me Gentlemen, your chariot awaits, in yonder parking lot." She was doing ancient English, which made Jim smile.

Sarra got them to her truck, which Jim balked a little. "You cart this thing around the country?" He asked none too bluntly. She smiled. "It's familiar, and I'd rather use the truck then have it in storage for months on end, Detective." Sarra replied, sharp almost. "Sorry Lieutenant." He said, almost bashfully. She smiled.

"It's alright Detective. We're going to my place so you can drop your bags, then onto NCIS, then, we'll get you caught up." She said. She aimed for her apartment, and dumped Jim's and Blair's bags from them after they gained what they needed from them.

It wasn't much. Just Jim's weapons. Sarra smiled as she locked the house up again, then made sure everyone was ready to go.

They got there in record time. Blair was smiling because he saw a lot of Jim in the Lieutenant. She certainly drove like him. He mentioned that when she turned a corner. Sarra grinned at his gritted teeth remark. "Looks like a lot of things passed on." "Eh, Jimmy?" She asked as she pulled another corner slider.** With a truck**. Blair was in reverie of what she could do with a vehicle. "Looks like you got another star-eyed kid under you glittering, as he realizes your awesomeness." Jim said with a grin. She hit him mid shoulder with her right hand. "Jimmy..." She moaned. He smiled.

Sarra parked in the Garage where she was not long ago. It felt like months. But it was only a couple of days. Sarra sighed. Jim looked at her sharply at that sigh. "You alright?" She smiled. "I will be." She said as he grinned even though it was strained. "Sarra..." "Lieutenant." Her head tried not to explode.

Sarra closed her eyes. Things were swimming. 'Hells.' She thought. Sarra bit on her sheilding, hard, and on her lower lip just as hard so that she could focus again. Sarra smiled. It got sorted and she was much better. Sarra smiled as she looked at the others. "I am fine. Lets go." She said as she grabbed her things. They headed.

They got inside the elevator, and up to the bullpen. Sarra smiled as the doors opened, and the bullpen was fairly buzzing with typing of keys and phonecalls. She looked at Jim. "Dial it down, go to notch five, kid." He nodded and Blair looked shocked as they came out. "How'd you know?" She smiled. "Trained the kid myself, before he went into the jungle Blair." "I am also a Sentinel of sorts." Blair looked shocked as did Jim. "Commander..." Jim's word was soft. Sarra smiled. It was tight.

"Later kids." "But know that you two are not at risk." She amended. Blair relaxed a fraction. "Thanks." He said in a whisper. She gave him a tight smile, as they got to where Special Agent Gibbs was. "Gibbs. I have that extra help." She said. Gibbs stood, after typing something on the computer. He stared at Jim, who was a little cagey, but toned it down so he could meet new people.

"Detective Ellison, Police Observer Blair Sandburg. I presume." Gibbs said, his voice soothing. Jim nodded for them both. "Thank you for letting us in on this, Special Agent Gibbs. I appreciate your willingness to work with us." He said his deep voice soothing everyone in the room. Tony looked up from his typing, to see Detective Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg. Jim was a big burl of a man, and Blair was a skinny hippieish kid. Tony got standing up, and leaned against his desk as Ziva and McGee looked up.

Sarra sighed as she Felt Tony. Turning to him she gave him a smile. She introduced Jim to Tony. It was all relaxed and Sarra gave a big sigh. "MTAC people. There is knowledge that is needed to be known, but only us and anyone say anything until we're finished, well, I will seriously hurt someone." She stared at McGee who eeped and made the rest of the group chuckle.

There were smiles, then they all headed to MTAC. "I wish we had a private room like this." Blair mentioned to Jim. Jim chuckled. "Will tell Simon when we get back." Was his answer. Sarra adjusted her eyesight as she got into MTAC. The other people left. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes for all of three minutes. "Commander?" Sarra heard Jim say. Sarra smiled.

"I am alright Jim." The others looked at her. She looked worse than alright. She was exhausted, but trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say. "There's been problems with this case. There was an American Army knife, in the Peruvian age, used in this current murder. That was a sign of things changing." She started. Jim looked at her shocked.

Sarra smiled at Jim even with her eyes closed. "It's okay Jimmy.." She started. "I'm gonna have to tell them Big Man, unless you wanted to?" She asked him. Jim smiled. "We'll do it together, Commander." She smiled.

Sarra touched her left arm. "Back in the day, this was oh, what, thirty years ago, Jimmy?" She asked. He smiled. "Almost fifty." She hissed. "Where does the age go?" She pondered aloud. Then shook her head and continued her speech. "The Peruvian campain was not advertised because of the failure of the mission. It wasn't in the limelight much, because the Army didn't want to announce failure. They squashed most of it, but I was there, for some of it." She said. Sarra started pacing, as the others sat.

Silence ensued for long moments. "I was a trainer in the Army, but I tried to help him...through the horrors he had to deal with, burying his friends, death, and dealing with the Apache...." She said. "I tried to find him." She said. "The Government wouldn't let me. So I quit the Army. That was the hardest thing I had to do. But I dealt. But I made sure that I was on the rescue of Jim Ellison. I knew that he was still alive. Not just here," She pointed to her heart. "But here, as well." She pointed to her brain.

Sarra licked her lips. "I helped him when he was a rookie trying to deal with him wasn't easy, his life was difficult." She said. Then all of a sudden, she felt something. An attack. "OH Gods!" She cried. Her world went into a period of a flash of waves. She couldn't see anything. Then she saw something hard like a shot or a stab. She flayed around her good arm til Tony came and caught her. "Lieutenant!" He cried. "**Commander!**" Was Jim's call.

Lights went even dimmer than they were when they were in MTAC. Sarra collapsed. "Lieutenant!" Tony called. Sarra smiled. "Easy Tony...I'm just exhausted...I felt an attack from the Army link...Oh. Gods." She said as she closed her eyes again. She was exhausted. He held her gently. She smiled in his arms. Sarra shuddered.

"Who was it?" Jim asked shortly. He was worried about her. She looked pale. "Jenkins. Mike Jenkins." Jim turned pale as well. "Hell. I thought he'd died." "Back in Peru?!" He almost shouted.

Ch 7: War:

"I thought he'd died back in Peru?! I swore that I buried his body!" Jim shouted, getting red in the face. "Calm down Jim...Please." Sarra tried her best and he calmed down. "Peru?" That was Abby speaking. "I could hopefully find him....if I know his details." Sarra smiled. It was strained. "Alright." "Jimmy...I still have the picture that we had taken when we had training." "I can get that." She said and Abby looked grateful."Good." "Well, we have two of the best hackers here. You and Tim, anyways." Sarra said.

She pulled her keys out of her pocket, and grabbed at the key for her truck. "Don't fail me now babe." She muttered as she kissed the key as she ran out the door. Heading out the door, she didn't run into anyone, and she didn't faulter as she made it down the stairs into the parking garage. She drove home and grabbed the photo that was on her mantle piece, and made sure she hauled herself back in time. "Abbs." Sarra called into the bullpen. Abby used McGee's computer, scanned the picture, found the correct face after Sarra pointed him out to her.

"Alright, lets see what I get from this puppy." Sarra smirked at that as Abby pulled it up on the big screen and scanned the computer files from the Army. They found the files but they didn't find anything more relavent.

"Damn. Another dead end!" Sarra said as she hit the cubical wall behind her. "Hells. What now?" She thought aloud as her cellphone rang its head off. It was tuned to, _Never Again_ by Kelly Clarkson. Jim raised an eyebrow, and the others chuckled. "What? It's annoying enough for me to answer it." She said as she flipped open her phone. "Torrens here." She greeted the caller.

"Lieutenant. Its Chief Aldan." Sarra snapped almost to attention. "Sir. What can I do for you?" She asked as she got up and went towards the window. "Just checking in with you, making sure you don't need assistance, from the Monster Squad." She smiled. "No sir. I am doing just fine, found three, got seven idiots to go, but I should be home in a couple of months, maybe five or six, now, they are being stubborn." She admitted. There was a pause.

"Good to know, keep in touch." Was all he said.

"Aye chief. As soon as I know more." She answered back. Then there was a click on the cell and it went dead. She was tired and she couldn't understand why Mike Jenkins want to hurt her. Then she thought of Peru, and what could happen in Peru to him as probably a Prisoner of War. She shuddered. Jim came to her side and gave her a hug. He smiled as she did and nodded as her eyes went into tears.

"I will be fine." She said as he did. Tony smiled as he came to her side. "You need to rest?" He asked her softly. She nodded. "But this is more important. I guess...I need to..." She closed her eyes. She had a headache and waves were flashing before them. "Gods..." She muttered as she got up and wobbled into Tony's arms. Jim smiled. "See to her, help her, she needs you." Sarra looked at Jim and took a paper wad and bounced it off his head.

He looked at her as she started to giggle. His indignant look made him raise his eyebrow at her as she turned pure beet red. She almost couldn't stop laughing. "Oh...Gods!" She choked out. She calmed down after she looked away from Jim for a second, and calmed herself to the point where she could be coherant again. "Alright you two, we should get you two a hotel for the next week or so. Captain Banks will have to do without his crack team for a while til we deal with Jenkins." She said as she turned and stared at Jim. Who nodded promptly. Blair smiled. "I've stayed in DC before on confrences, I know who to talk to." Sarra nodded. "Good. And you could either fill in the paperwork with Cascade or NCIS although we'd have the bigger budget, and it'd be good because you two are in fact police officers who are assisting us on a case. Right Gibbs?" She asked.

Gibbs looked at her and smiled. "If your done doing my job?" He asked softly. Sarra smiled apologetically. "Sorry Gibbs, when they are still techincally my people, I tend to take over, didn't you remember that from last time?" Jim coughed at that and Blair even had to hide a grin.

The other members of the team looked away but Tony was being his smart ass self and made a crack comment about too many cooks in the kitchen which made Gibbs and Sarra reprimand Tony both with slaps. Gibbs' was to the back of his head, and Sarra's was Tony's upper arm. "OW." Sarra smirked. "Teach you for not saying anything, DiNozzo. I'll go now and get these two squared away, if you don't mind Gibbs?" She asked. Gibbs shook his snowy head.

"Not at all." His voice reminded her of Lieutenant Horatio Caine of CSI in Miami. She reminded herself to give him a call once she got done with this case. She took the smile all the way to the elevator and down into the Garage, even when she called out, "Coming you two?" And Jim and Blair had to hoof it. They made it to the door and got in her car, after they dealt with bad 80's elevator music.

Sarra plugged her IPod into her truck's stereo, and started playing a familiar song to Sandburg, as he heard some of the University female students play this one alot. It was Backstreet Boys, which made Jim groan, til Sarra slapped his shoulder. "Quiet." She ordered. Blair leaned into the back seat and listened to the words of the song as Sarra drove.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah.... Its 3 am, I can't sleep.... Too late to call this is not like me....But I'm still lifted from the tattoo on the small of your back....The angle of your chin when you were looking back," " See, god you're beautiful and I'm still coming down I'd like a one-night stand, that had to stick around But I'm still floating on the perfume you left on my sheets I haven't changed a thing since your goodbye to me..."_

"_Tonight I stare out the window…Knowing I'll never again be alone_... back round music cuts in... _Last night you changed my life And I was stuck in the moment that you kissed me the first time Last night you saved my life with your love Saved my life Last night you saved my life..."_

_ "Your fingernails running down my spine All day I hear your voice like velvet in my mind It's like I knew you all my life even though we just met My children in your eyes, something you don't expect I had to stop myself from calling all day long I'm glad you called me first, I wanted to be strong But you were laughing because I answered after just one ring I tried to play it off.... But you knew everything..."_

_ "Last night you changed my life And I was stuck in the moment that you kissed me the first time Last night you saved my life with your love Saved my life (saved my life) Last night you saved my life with your love..."_

_ "Last night you saved my life (saved my life) Last night you saved my life... Ohh yeah..."_

_"I stare at the sky looking for the morning sun... Can't wait to tell you you're the only one...Last night you saved my life..."_

_"And I was stuck in the moment you kissed me the first time...Last night you saved my life with your love...Saved my life (saved my life) Last night you changed my life..."_

Sarra smiled as she finished that and made sure that she got to her condo all in one piece. Sarra grinned as she found Blair grinning at her as he helped her with the bags, and got them in her truck. She took them to a third star hotel. "Nothing but the best for my guys." She quoted as Jim groaned a little with embarressment.

"Commander..." She grinned. "Kid." She said as she held up a finger and tapped it to the side of her nose. Blair stared at her left hand. She smiled. Sarra's eyes were going dark, then left with guilt buried on her shoulders.

Sarra smiled as she got to her truck and drove away. She got to her home, and found Tony's truck waiting for her. Sarra smiled as she pulled into the driveway and the garage. He met her at the front door, with something behind his back. She smiled as she got inside, and dragged him with her inside the house. She made something for the two of them to eat, and he brought the flowers from his back. She was smiling as she found roses, silver ones. "How'd you get those?" She asked.

He grinned. "Called in a favor from someone." She heard with a smile as she closed her eyes. She curled her arms around his neck, and kissed him as she thanked him. She smiled as she was drawn into the kiss further then let go as the water started boiling for pasta. She smiled and poured it in and looked after the rest of the dish.

Tony laid the table, did the flowers, poured a glass of wine for the both of them, white since it was pasta and chicken. Sarra smiled as she felt Tony at her back as she bent her head to the left and he whispered something sweet in her ear. "I love you." Sarra smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked. It was soft. He smiled. "I wanted to say that, because it was true." She leaned into his body. "Tony." She muttered. She felt tense and tired. He just kissed her temple. "Relax." She grinned. "So says you who never relaxes till the bad guy gets locked away in a steel box made of bars." "Tony." He smiled.

She smiled as he did. Sarra smiled as she finished off dinner, and poured it into bowls and put them on the table. They ate in relative silence, and Tony then got her relaxing again, as she did she made herself feel better. Sleep came easier that night, and all Tony did was hold her against the darkness. She felt him against her then made it so she slept against his chest. It calmed her enough so that she snuggled into him and got up the next morning in his arms.

"Hey." He said as he woke up. She smiled. "Sorry if I woke you?" She asked. He shook his head. "I'd been up for a while." He spoke softly. He didn't want to jolt her brain too much. Sarra got up and streached as she felt better and smiled as Tony rolled out of bed. They got showered and dressed,

in record time, and she closed her stuff in her good briefcase.

Sarra smiled as she saw Tony at the door letting her out of her own house, but not before he got a good morning kiss. She smiled as she got into her ride and checked in with Jim and Blair. They made their own way to NCIS and were nearby.

Sarra smiled as she heard the two banter back and forth. Sarra grinned as she shut the phone off. Sarra drove all the way to work with a small grin on her face, as she popped some music on. It was Sweet Escape by Gwen Stephani f. Akon._ "If I could escape I would but, First of all, let me say_

_I must apologize for acting stinkin' treating you this way Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator_

_Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?"_ The background hit then, _"If I could escape, and recreate a place that's my own world and I could be your favourite girl(forever), Perfectly together Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape) If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change) I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever) We can make it better, And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)" _ She bobbed her head as she drove through.

_"I want to get away, to our sweet escape I want to get away, yeah"_The background came on again._"You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling_ _point Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground So baby, times get a little crazy I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me Hopefully you don't leave me, wanted you with me."_

Sarra smiled as she nodded through the music. _"If I could escape, and recreate a place that's my own world and I could be your favourite girl(forever), Perfectly together Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape) If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)_

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever) We can make it better, And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)"_

_"Woohoo, Yeehoo Woohoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape) Woohoo, yeehoo (If I could escape) Woohoo, Yeehoo Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?"_

Sarra grinned as she went through the next two lights all through green lights and was able to get through to see Blair and Jim pulling up in a taxi not far from her. She waved as she drove in, and got in just fine as she parked and got up to the elevator in one piece. Sarra smiled as she saw Jim and Blair meeting her at the door as they took the stairs.

Blair looked rumpled but presentable, and Jim looked like he had some haunted look behind his eyes. Sarra smiled a tight smile at Jim and gave his big old shoulders a squeeze and he smiled as he tried to relax. "Thanks Commander." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Lieutenant." She grinned. "Old habits sometimes die hard don't they, Detective?" He nodded.

Sarra smiled as he relaxed and she turned to Gibbs. "Anything else happening?" She asked. Gibbs shook his head. "Nothing on both cases." Sarra swore. "Hells." Time was slowing for them, but for the Aztecs, it was spinning out of control. They had six days before the Corn Goddess ceremony and they had no one to use as a Corn Goddess sacrifice. They were frustrated and took it out on a homeless man and woman that were together in the den of night, near the Lincon Memorial.

Chapter 8: Incomplete:

Sarra scratched her head as she looked at the mess of the bodies in front of her. "Damn damn damn." She cursed. She was frustrated. She couldn't find a reason why these two would be given a death warrent even though they were out of the normal perammiters of being affected by this particular group.

'What's the calender that they are using?' She thought. Then it hit her with the timeline and it made her pale. Tony noticed her demeanor, and came to her side immediately. "Lieutenant?" he asked, softly. She shook. "Gods, why didn't I see it?" She asked softly. "Hells." She closed her eyes. "Oh gods..." She buried her head into Tony's embrace, and made Jim hoof over to her. She was crying. "Commander...What is it?" He asked softly.

"Corn Goddess...or something similar... He needs a woman whose had a child..." "But this was out of sheer anger...So I have no idea what his or hers motives could be..." She drifted off, as she closed her eyes and shuddered. He watched her sink into Tony's embrace as she shuddered.

"We need you to get some perspective." She shook her head at Tony's words. "No. That's not it. They are doing a Burning Water ritual, but the friend that I knew did the Burning Water and defeated the god. I just wish I knew what they were doing." "Attacking random people?" "Goddess." She whispered. "Their god has no control over them anymore..." "Rogue afficiates..." She shuddered that out. "Goddess..." Sarra then collapsed into the darkness.

She couldn't focus on anything, and dealing with rogue afficiates were out of her league. 'What the hell am I going to do?' She thought. 'I can't contact anyone, they are all dealing with other things, and I am just a primal hacker at this stuff...it's not easy...' She thought.

'Goddess...' She thought. 'There's something I have to do.' She thought. She made a few phonecalls then did an if all else fails report. She sent it off to the President on the trust that he would open it if she was injured or lost. She also sent it off to the few friends she worked with so they would know how to defeat these idiots.

Sarra closed her eyes as she got that done than made sure she had her will organized to be opened upon her death, which she thought would happen, but she wanted to be safe at any rate. She shuddered even with that cold thought running through her mind.

She was glad for the fact that Tony broke in, and made sure she ate and rested ready for anything that was thrown at them. She still had to deal with Jenkins, and she wasn't steady on her feet as she usually was especially with this going on. 'Keep my sanity...please?' She threw that thought to the winds as she did a sacred prayer to her Goddess as Tony watched from the sidelines.

She did a full ritual, trying to scry for trouble to see if she could See where they would strike next, but, it showed her her front door. Getting up from the circle after she disbanded the Magyck, she rolled her neck as she took off her robes she used for rituals, which was a free flowing smock of dark grey fabric tied at the waist with a silver cord.

She was headed for a shower after she did the ritual, and Tony decided he needed to stay the night, just to protect her, nothing more since he saw the scared look on her face as she found that she would be affected this way. 'Silver if I could take the pain away from your spirit...I would...' He thought. Sarra came out and smiled as she saw Tony's form watiing for her. She had her glasses off, and as she put them back on, she stared and saw someone there. It wasn't Tony.

"Tony?" She asked. She cursed as she realised she didn't have a weapon on hand. "Commander Torrens without a weapon...never thought I'd see the day." She looked through the shadows. "Mike. Mike Jenkins. You..." He chuckled. "Died. I know." "I was meant to. The Army needed me to." Sarra cursed at that. "Oh lad." She muttered with empathy in her voice. He smiled. "It's alright." "I've watched you, and Jim. You do good work." She smiled. It was soft.

"Oh Mike...I am so sorry..." She said as she left off what else she was going to say. "You've been dealt a wrong deal, kid. I am sorry the Army screwed you, they screwed me too." He nodded. "I know, Commander, or should I say, Lieutenant Torrens. I also know what you've done with some of your life, working odd cases, saving people, the world. I want you to know, I appreciate you've done well." She was re-dressed in her work outfit. "Mike...I need to keep doing this work, but if you want..." He raised an eyebrow. "Kill you?" He asked. She nodded.

"There'll be Hell to pay later, I am sure when my friends find out. I have loyal warriors at my side." She said. He grinned. "Inlcuding your precious Sentinel?" He asked. Sarra balked a little but hid it as well as she could. He chuckled. Sarra smiled. "I _am_ sorry Mike." Sarra whispered. He shook his head. "I am sure you are Commander Torrens. But know this, you and the others that survived will be tried. Tried and never forgiven." She looked shocked.

"Mike." She whispered. "I TRIED DAMN IT!" She ended up shouting. "I tried." She spoke softly this time. "I even made sure that I went back! I WENT BACK TO LOOK FOR YOU DAMN IT!" She hit the wall with her steel fist.

He grinned. "You lost too, didn't you Lieutenant?" He asked. She jerked at that information."You have been watching, haven't you Mike? You were always my greatest asset yet I never realized until it was too late." She whispered. "I wish I could've done more for you lad. I am so sorry." She closed her silver eyes as tears came from them.

Mike looked at her, his brown eyes piercing her skin. Sarra slowed her breathing. "Do what you need to do, Mike, to get your vengance, but only to me, please, don't hurt anyone else for this?" "I put you in a position where you had to change everything. Jim tried to save you. My friends and collegues did nothing to you or against you either, please leave them out of it." She said softly.

Mike stared at her. Sarra sighed. It was rather deep, as she looked at him again. "Don't hurt anyone else?" "Please, that's all I am asking, lad." She pleaded. Mike smiled as he brought up his gun. "Only you, Lieutenant. You, you and Jim." He shot her once, near her heart, as she gasped out, "Mike!" She fell. He came to her, and as she tried to bend up, towards him, he smiled and kissed her cheek. She was surprised. "Sorry Lieutenant." She heard him whisper in her right ear.

She grabbed his hand. "No more...Sargent? Please?" She said, softly. His hand was worn and scarred. "Can't. Sorry Lieutenant." He let her go, and shot her again as she screamed. "Goddess!!!" Blood came streaming down as Mike left and he left the door open, so Tony could walk in. He ran, and found her lying on the hardwood floor, bleeding.

"Lieutenant! Sarra! Hang on!" Was all he said as he called it in. He called the Ambulance, then called Gibbs. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Shot...twice, Tony, near heart and near....ohh...upper intestines....please...hurry, must warn Jim, Mike's coming for him!" Sarra grabbed his hand with her bloody one as she said that.

Sarra got a quick nod from Tony as she started to black out. "Ohh....Gods!" She moaned as she collapsed into darkness. "Hang in there." "Please! _I need you_..." Sarra smiled, pale though she was. Sarra sank into darkness, but she said, "I will...as long as I can...dear one..." She was soft with that.

Sarra sank against his body as he called her name. "Please...Goddess...help me!" Tony cursed. "Sarra!" Sarra smiled. "I will not leave...this world just yet, kid...my time,...its not yet..." She said.

Sarra closed her eyes as she heard the sirens. Tony talked to the attendants, and then called Jim. He was aware and he came to the hospital. Sarra woke up after surgery, a couple of hours later. She was rigged with a couple of pints of blood into her system, and wounds that were half healed. Thanks to her power.

Ch 9: Reliving:

Jim came to her. "Commander?" He asked her as he came in. She smiled. It was weak. "Captain...Ellison." She breathed. "Shh...try to rest." He said. She shook her head, violently. "You...are in danger!" "Because I failed to train you all...properly." She whispered. Sarra closed her eyes as she breathed sharply. "Jim..." "Jim.." "_Please_...be careful." She begged. He nodded. "Get some rest Sarra, please." He asked her quietly. She smiled as she touched his face with her good hand.

"You too, Captain...Detective, sorry, I guess I am going into old speak again. Mike looks like hell, by the way." She said. He cursed. "Hell." She smiled. "It will get easier, Detective. Just will take time." She said. Sarra sighed. He smiled as he just wiped the tears away from her face. He gave her a strong smile. "I hate getting shot at." She muttered. Jim smiled.

"I know. I know." He was quiet with his agreement. She grinned. "Well, you certainly do, my dear Sentinel, one with all the bullet wounds..." He chuckled. Sarra smiled. She stared at his blue eyes, getting lost in the sea. "Rest Lieutenant." She nodded.

Sarra smiled. "Detective, I will do all in my power to stop Mike, I promise." He smiled. "Not without help dear. Mine or Tony's. He's determined to give you all he can to help you." She moaned. "I can't." "Not now...I cannot deal with another lover..not now!" She muttered as she tried to get up. He pushed her down. "Rest, Lieutenant. There is not much you can do at this point and I will not lose you again!" He said as she was thrown into memories.

"Detective..."He smiled. "You can call me Jimmy, no one's watching." Sarra smiled as he took her hand in his large two. "Jimmy..." "I...couldn't take another lover...not after; not after Jason." "His death..." "Still rocks me to the core." Jim smiled. "Lt, you have to make sure that you let your heart heal, and open it again, or'd you lose your sense of humanity with this constant death surrounding you."

She smiled at his words of concern. "I do fine, Jimmy...there is no one else who can do this job." She said with a smile. "I have no other choice, brother..." She breathed as she tried to take the pain away. He held her hand. "Sarra...god damnit, rest." She smiled, it was tight but she closed her eyes. Sarra rested while Jim stood vigil. Tony came to him moments later.

They went to the corner to talk. "How is she?" He asked. Jim sighed. "Physically, she's going to be alright. Emotionally..." He tapered off that one. She smiled in her sleep as Tony watched her. "This thing with Mike...this is the last thing she needed especially with Jason's death." Jim said which made Tony look at him. "You knew what was going on?" He asked. Jim nodded. "I knew some of it. Tommy was going to send her to me so my partner and I could help her heal."

There was a quiet moment, and the radio was on in the speakers in the hospital. It was something Tony recognized as Sarra's favorite singer, Sarah McLachlan. Song was _Full of Grace_. He closed his eyes as he listened to the words.

_"__winter here's cold and bitter it's chilled us to the bone I haven't seen the sun for weeks too long too far from home I feel just like I'm sinking_

_and I claw for solid ground I'm pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low and all of darkness I feel like letting go if all of the strength_

_and all of the courage come and lift me from this place I know I can love you much better than this... full of grace.....full of grace, my love..."_

He opened his eyes as he heard a sob coming from the bed and he came to her side. _"__It's better this way....I say...Haven't seen this place before_

_Where everything we say and do hurts us all the more it's just that we stayed too long in the same old sickly skin I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low and all of darkness I feel like letting go......If all of the strength and all of the courage come and lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this.....full of grace....I know I can love you much better than this,....It's better this way...."_

Sarra sobbed into the pillow as she couldn't hold in the pain. "Sarra. Lieutenant. I'm here." Tony spoke so softly Jim could barely hear it with his normal hearing, so he turned up a notch but looked away. "No...you should go." She muffle spoke so that Tony held back his own fear. "No." "I won't." He was adament. Her heart was exploding, because of the emotion that was going on in her life. "You need to stay away from me...I am dangerous to you." He laughed.

"Like I am not dangerous just by myself, Lieutenant?" He asked. She turned from the pillow to look at him. "You have no idea what I could do to you. Why take the risk?" She asked. He smiled "Why not?" "Your beautiful, Lieutenant, hurting, I can see that, even though you try to hold it in. I wish to help you...but your too damn stubborn." She stared at his dark eyes. "Maybe I am Special Agent DiNozzo, but at least this way it will keep you alive." She choked out.

"Who wants to live longer, anyway Lieutenant?" She stared at him; hard. "Jason did." She threw that at his face. "Lieutenant, you cannot use that with me. I never knew Jason, but I would think that he would want you to live again, love again." Sarra stared at him hard. "Please...go Tony." She spoke with a bare whisper.

"No." "You aren't getting rid of me that easy Lieutenant." Sarra's sobs shook through her whole body. "Tony..." She almost wailed. "Go..." He shook his head. He let her sob into his shoulder. "Tony..." She said as she came away. "To stay with someone so twisted as myself..." Tony smiled. "At least you admit that your twisted." She punched his shoulder as he winced. She smiled. He grinned back. "I..." She started to rant. He held her for a fraction of a second and let her go. "Rest. Lieutenant." She closed her eyes. Tears were forming behind them, and they poured down her face as Tony wiped them away, she felt the warmth of his hand and wimpered.

"Shh...Rest." She did as he pulled his hand away. He went outside and asked Jim to follow him. Sarra slept while they talked. "She's going through a lot of fear right now." Jim told Tony. Tony nodded. "Yeah, worse than I've seen before." "She is not good." Tony affirmed. "How do we help her?" Tony asked.

"Make sure she rests, do all we can to make sure she has no nightmares. By helping her close this case as soon as possible so that she knows that even injured, she could do her job." Jim told him. He looked at her sleepless body. She looked like hell. He wanted to take all the pain from her heart, all the pain from her past and heal it as best as he knew how.

Sarra slept, and moaned as she did, Tony heard it, almost instinctively. Which made Jim smile. Tony went in and touched her hand. "Sarra. Its okay." She arched her back. "No...they're killing again..." "Near...Pentagon..." "Go." "You'll find three...no using human weapons...here..." She magicked her sword. "Be...careful..." He smiled. "Always, Lieutenant." He said with a smile.

Taking the said sword he felt it hum at him. 'Got to tell her later about that.' He hoofed it out there, and Jim came and stayed with her. "Jimmy..." He smiled. "Rest, Lt." Sarra closed her eyes. She did, and rested but she could still imagine the bullets that Mike implanted in her exploding into her body. Jim just held her hand as she rested.

Sarra slept on as Tony meanwhile, got to the Pentagon, and found three Aztecs in officiates garb, with weapons that were ancient. Tony left his guns behind and took Sarra's sword. "She was smart, giving you her sword, she knew you would need this." The one Aztec said. He was about 5'6" tall. Brown on brown, and lithe as anyone whose lived on a regular diet.

"She is busy, or she would be here herself." The Aztec chuckled. "Incapacitated, you would call it. We hope she gets better, soon, she's lots of fun." Tony growled. "You want this or not?" He asked as he motioned to himself. The Aztec chuckled again. "Alright." "If you wish to die." Tony went into warrior mode.

The Aztec charged him, and Tony was able to subdue him and put cuffs on him, then attach the cuffs to the post. He cuffed his feet too, and said, "Stay put." He got the other one that stayed and missed the other one that ran away. He also tagged the two bodies. And saved another life as well. Sarra smiled with a wide grin as she looked over at Jim. "Two more down, another six to go...thank the gods." She said with a smile. Sarra smiled as Jim nodded in agreement.

Sarra smiled as healing helped her sit up for the first time in hours. Sarra streached a little. "Gods." She moaned as Jim looked at her. He checked her wounds, and they were completely healed. Sarra looked at Jim. "I need out of here." She said. "Tony and the others are going to need us." Jim sighed as they signed her out AMA. Against Medical Advice. Jim took responsibility for her though, which she smiled in agreement.

Sarra was driven to NCIS and made to sit in a room with a couch, on said couch with her laptop computer in reach of her. Tony came to her side as soon as he got in and saw her there. "Lieutenant." She smiled as she saw him with a smile on his face. "Hey, DiNozzo." She said quietly. He smiled.

"You look good." She nodded. "Being down helped." She said wtih a nod in agreement. Sarra was glad he was there. "You did good work, lad. I appreciate what you've done. You have my sword back?" She asked him. He nodded. "Even wiped it down." He told her as she smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"How many?" She asked. He grinned. "Two, two, and saved one." She smiled. "Good job Tony." He grinned; her praise made him feel really good.

She smiled as he handed her sword over, and she made it disappear, and he placed his hand in hers, as she licked her lips, and grinned. It was soft, as she stared almost beyond him.

"Lieutenant?" She was snapped back to reality. Sarra smiled as she looked back at him. "You seemed so far away. You alright?" He asked. She smiled. "I am alright. Just thinking about how brave you've all been over this case, it wasn't easy to deal with, tell you me." She said with a grin.

He smiled back. "You are so strong, Lieutenant, and your strength help us." She blushed. "DiNozzo." She smacked his arm. He smiled. "Shall I let you get back to it?" He asked.

Sarra nodded. He smiled and left her.

Ch. 10: Healing?:

They got back to it, but nothing connected, so Gibbs sent them home to rest. Sarra felt ever so frustrated that she couldn't connect the dots. "Crap." Was all she could repeat as she muttered as she moved around her house til Jim made her sit on the couch so she could rest and he cooked dinner with Blair's help, and Tony set the table.

"Thanks guys." She said as she focused on her cup of herbal tea.

She smiled as the guys gave her bold grins, which made her smile back. She put on her music at an audiable level. It was For You by The Calling, from the Daredevil Movie._ "__I am vision, I am justice never thought that I could love livin in shadows,fainted existence it was never good enough_

_within the darkness you are the light that shines away youre trapped in violence I could be the man who saves the day...."_

_"I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up I'm there for you ...for you...."_

_"Someone has changed me something save me this isn't who I am although I was blinded my heart let me find it and truth makes a bitter man_

_I didn't notice that you there right in front of me our mask of silence oh put away so we can see....."_

_"I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up.....I'm there for you ...for you..."_

_"I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up I'm there for you ...for you....."_

_"I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up I'm there for you ...for you...."_

_"Within the darkness you are the light that shines away in this blind justice.....__**I could be that man who saves the day...."**_

_**"I'm there for you**__...no matter what I'm there for you never give it up.... you know this true will you laugh for me...."_

_"And I'm there for you..... for you......And I'm there..... for you......for you..... __**for you!**__"_

It matched perfectly with the way that Tony and Jim both felt about her. She smiled as they came to her and helped her up and got her to sit gently on the seat in the dining room that was done for her when she was hurting. Sarra smiled. "Thanks kids." She said with a grin as they groaned. "Sarra!" She chuckled. It was a deep throated one. It made the men smile.

Sarra smiled as she snuggled into the chair and Tony made sure she had a plate of food, and drink nearby. "So there's no way we could've possible matched the two sets of killers without the garb they were wearing?" Sarra asked Tony. He nodded. Sarra cursed. "Hell." "Thanks Tony for taking my place that one. I should be alright in a couple of days to take the next one. I will need to look at the calanders again to figure out where they're going to strike next, its been weird...their timing." She mentioned as the others nodded.

Jim agreed. "Even for normal Aztecs." "From what I remember you telling me back in the day." She smiled. "You always had a good memory about that stuff Jimmy..." Blair smirked at the Jimmy. Sarra beamed a pea off his curly head. "Hey!" was the indignant noise coming from Blair's mouth. She chuckled.

"Sorry kid." Was her quiet apology. He smiled.

She was glad that she had friends to help her out, but she was also concerned, deeply concerned about their safety. She mulled over this over her hot tea that Blair placed in her mug. She started to drift off and she muttered as she tried to get up. Blair smiled as Jim and Tony helped carry her off to bed, and as Blair cleared the table, did the dishes, he contemplated about her.

As Shaman of the Great City of Cascade, he was worried about his Sentinel, but he was also worried about those he worked with her. He worried that Jim was going to get himself killed. But he knew that he was a lot smarter than Blair gave him credit for.

"I'll be fine Blair." Jim said, as he came to his friend who was stock still for a few seconds. Blair relaxed. He grinned as he looked at Jim. "I know, I just worry about you." She said.

Ch. 11: Death?:

Sarra smiled as she entered the conversation. Jim smiled. "Its alright Commander." Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. "Just like old times, isn't it old friend?" She asked. He nodded. "But you are not so alone Sir." "Not anymore." Sarra smiled. "No." "Not anymore."

She was glad that she had backup and she was glad she knew how her friends were, and that they were mostly safe. But these blasted Aztecs... bothered her like no one ever before.

Except for Mondo. Maybe. Tony came to her side. "Sarra?" She smiled. "Its alright, Tony." She said with a calm voice. He looked at how tired she was. "You should possibly get some rest Lieutenant, you look like hell." She stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled as she reached out with her bad left hand, and he helped her up out of the easy chair that she had sat in near the fireplace.

"Commander? What do we do tomorrow?" Sarra smiled. "I look at the calanders, I look at the information they have been giving us." "Blair I know you don't do this type of work, I know your work is with the Sentinel variety, but do you have another collegue that could give me access on Aztecs? I know someone, but I won't call her in unless I have no other option. She's a Guardian, but I'd rather not have her leave her place, unless I can't do anything else. There is something else." She stopped.

They all looked at her. "If I cannot defeat these guys, I want you to know that... I want to be able to know that you guys will promise and keep this promise about vacating..._Please_..." She begged as she started to tear, as Tony held her. "Shhh...don't talk like that!" She smiled.

"That's smart talk, and I thought McGee was an optimist." She said. Tony smiled. "Maybe we need an optimist in the group." He whispered. She blushed. "Company..." She muttered as he laughed quietly.

Blair looked uncomfortable and Jim just stared at the painting on the wall beside him. It was one of the Dartmoor pictures her Mum gave her to cover up a nasty looking electrical panel. Sarra chuckled. "Its alright boys." Blair coughed. "I have a few contacts, I will get in touch with them tonight...if I can." Sarra smiled.

"Thanks Blair, it's appreciated." He smiled. She smiled back as he reached over and gave her a full arm hug. She chuckled. "I think someone's getting jealous." She whispered in his hair covered ear. He chuckled and let her go.

Blair and Jim left after Jim gave her a hug. "I will do all I can to evacuate the ones that deserve it, dear one,if it comes to that." She smiled. "Thanks, Big Man, you give me hope." He smiled and nodded. He smiled as he did, he kissed her temple at the right side of her head, and she grinned. "Sarra, stay safe." Sarra smiled at his words.

"You too, Big Man." She whispered. Sarra watched them go, and closed the door behind them. "They're good people, aren't they?" Tony asked as he came up behind her and put his arms around her comforting her. She smiled. "Yeah, I've done my poor best with Jim, but Blair, Blair's done his touches, and he feels more, which is a good thing, even for ex-Army." Tony pulled her down and gave her a kiss. He let her up and let her go, as she went for a long shower, by herself.

Later, she got out and got dressed again, this time ready for bed. It was a demure set of pj's but Tony smirked as he saw the silk cami underneath. She smacked his head as he had that, "I am gonna be happy!" look on his face.

Sarra smiled at the disappointment look on his face. She hugged him and dragged him to bed, but was so tired, neither of them started anything.

Jim, meanwhile, couldn't really sleep, so instead of disturbing his roommate, he got his IPod, and put on an old rock song, Creed's _Higher_. "Come and take me to a place that is higher...!" He bobbed his head to the music a little as he did, he sighed as he made his way to the balcony their room came with and sat outside, then turned off the music to listen to the music of the city. The horns, the cars going by, the emergancy vehicles. Blair was lost in dreamland, and Jim seemed alone.

He cared for his Commander, and knew it was wrong, as she was in a relationship. 'I hope it goes well for her again.' He thought. Then he turned into sleep.

Ch. 12: Hope?:

Sarra closed her eyes as the sun came to them, and moaned as she looked at the clock on the side of her bed. 'Gotta get used to getting up early again...can't keep doing this, sleeping in...' She thought, and then looked at the clock again. It was five thirty. So she needed to be in at about eight, so she had time. She got up, showered, dressed and ready to go again.

Sarra smiled as she saw Tony come out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for work. He was glad that he could help her, and even more glad that he could help her heal.

She smiled as she looked at him, and he grinned as he came to her side, as she kissed his cheek and gave him a coffee in his hand. He smiled and took it from her, and kissed her lips. "Thanks Babe." Sarra smiled. Sarra let him go, as she felt something at her belt hook. It was a buzzing of her Blackberry. There was a message on it from an old friend.

"Gone shopping will connect later, Megan's made noises that we need to bring some stuff back to her from Washington, and even gave Sandburg the sizes, and if we don't do it now? I will get in serious trouble." Sarra laughed at that. She typed in, "Have some fun, just make sure that you get back to the office when we need you. Love, Silver." She chuckled at that and relayed the message to Tony who chuckled after he was told who Megan was.

Her Blackberry buzzed again, and it was Gibbs. "Twelfth and Ocana, get your guys, too." Sarra sighed. She e-mailed Sandburg, as she knew that Jim wouldn't be able to answer it. "No shopping for them..." "Not til later..." She said as they bolted out the door.

They got to Twelfth and Ocana, and Sarra had to try and keep herself from throwing up. She definately went pale, and stopped Tony a couple of moments before they went in. Jim and Blair met them up just behind them, but left room for the M.E. van.

Sarra came up to the disaster, and it looked like three, and at least one had what looked to her as Vampire?!; Bites? "Hells." She cursed as she made another call after she got the two Aztec killings sorted and carted off with Ducky, Dr. Mallard, their M.E..

She made a call to Sunnydale. "Buffy Summers please?" She asked the person on the other end of the phone. She waited. "Yes, this is who you think it is dimwit! I've got a situation here, and it includes at least one of ye bloodsuckers!" She shouted into the phone. "Get me either Buffy, or someone who can deal." "NOW." She said roughly, as she waved her hand, then calmed down when Tony gave her a cup of coffee.

She smiled. Sarra sighed as she took the coffee and drank it as she did, she felt Magyck in the air, as it popped, and there, not far from the cars, was Buffy, and what looked to be like an old friend she hadn't seen or two, for a while. It was Willow and Xander. She smiled as she greeted her old friends. "How are you?" She asked as she came to them. They smiled and gave her a hug. "We're alright Silver, how are you?" Xander asked.

Sarra smiled. "Alright lad. Now, we have a problem. We have a Vampire on the loose, I don't know who it is, and I am mad because one of our citizens had their blood totally drained and if they come back to life, I swear I will sick it on you three." Willow went pale like and Buffy chuffed, "Alright."

Sarra nodded in relief that she didn't have to explain how frustrating everything was to her, between this, Mike and the stupid Aztecs, well, it frustrated her all to hell, and not to mention trying to protect everyone, wasn't easy.

"Now, I will take ya'll to NCIS and introduce you to my team, for the moment, anyway, that I am working with." Buffy nodded, as did the others. They followed her. They got in the car and drove to the HQ, and as Sarra led them to the elevator, she turned to lean against the wall and sank against the cold steel.

She got everyone inside to the bullpen, and she saw Tony and the others, and Blair and Jim as well. "Guys? I've got extra help with the um, trouble downstairs, this is Buffy Summers, from Sunnydale, along with her friends Willow and Xander, they're my...um crack team on the danger we had to deal with earlier." Gibbs came out and introduced himself. Buffy smiled as she shook his hand. "How many strange things you deal with on a daily basis?" Gibbs sighed at that question.

"It's been just the Aztecs, the thing with Mike, and your...um...dead boy downstairs." "Lately." He clarified. Sarra smiled as she nodded. "The thing with the dead guy downstairs, is that he was well, de bloodied. Vamp got him." "We don't know who, they haven't shown themselves." She finished as she closed her eyes and sat down at her desk. Tony came to her side. "You alright?" She nodded. "Aye...I shall be..." She said.

He touched her shoulder. "Rest...Sarra. We'll take the new team downstairs, and let them see everything..." Sarra smiled. "Thanks Tony." She said as she went to the small office that had another couch, so she could rest. She did so and felt much better for a while. She could face the world again, she knew.

Meanwhile, Xander ensconed Tony in a corner away from prying eyes and gave him the 'Glare' that made all people take stock of what they've done to people. "What the hell's gone on to make her crazy like this?" he asked the Special Agent that kind of gulped air like he needed to breathe. "Trouble. Lots of it these darned Aztecs are making her look bad, and the thing with Mike didn't help." "Now this..." "She's been going through hell ever since what happened with Jason...I don't think she gets any sleep..." He tapered off and looked over at the subject of his talk. He was worried about her.

"You love her don't you?" He asked. Xander stared at him. Tony winced. "Yeah. I do." Xander smiled. "Take care of her." He heard Xander say. "Right." Was all he said as he headed towards her. She was tired, but she slept, and when she slept she didn't dream, for a change.

It'd been the better part of two hours, and she heard rustling, and a door opening. Waking up wasn't as easy as it used to be and she cursed as she hauled herself out of the couch. "Easy. It's me." She heard Tony say. She relaxed, then smiled as he came to her. "Hey." She said, her throat clenched almost. He handed her a cold water bottle that had been on the table for about an hour.

She drank most of it after she cracked it open. Tony then smiled as she dragged him down to the couch, to get him to lean against her. "The team?" She asked. He smiled and gave her the current low down.

Sarra nodded. "Good." "Good. I should head back out there...I think I can work..." Tony looked at her. "Need to eat?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nah, get something back at home....soon." Tony nodded. "Alright then darling." "Can I help you?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'll be alright." She mentioned, then tried not to scream as she felt another murder. "Tony..." "they are doing it again...blasted Aztecs..." He looked at her shocked, almost. "No." "Already?" He asked. She nodded. "I can feel them...DiNozzo..." "Gods." She cried. "They are striking out at me...Tony!" She cried as she started glowing.

Tony came to her and battled the light, and held her right hand as well as her metallic hand. "Sarra! Sarra! Come back to me!" He cried. She screamed out loud, a single wordless note, and then collapsed in his arms. "Tony...." She whimpered. He smiled softly.

"I am here." He said as she grinned softly. "Alright...Tony...I am alright..." She said with a smile. "Thank you." She said with a strong voice.

He touched her, then kissed her, calming her down. "Tony?" She asked against his lips. He smiled against hers. "I love you..." He said as she smiled. "I love you too." She said as she let him go.

"Where were they?" Sarra concentrated on the area of where the energy was still vibrating, as such. "Down near...the River..." She said as she closed her eyes. "North or South?" he asked. "South...That's important, why?" She asked. "Right direction for Aztecs, if you think about it, sun sets...in the South...Aztecs do worship the Sun too, as the gods..." "Right?" She nodded. "Aye." "True." She said as she got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her. She smiled. "I have work to do dear one." She said, then started to wobble and she cursed. He caught her in time and got her lying down again.

"Why me?" She muttered. He smiled. "Sorry dear." She smiled. "Its okay." She said. She leaned into him. "Gods...Goddesses..." She whimpered as she felt them doing more chaos. "The four that are left, and their God..." She left it off and screamed as they attacked her again. "Sarra!" He cried as he used his link with her. He helped her defend herself and she whimpered. "Tony..." He had a strong smile. "Easy Sarra." He said.

As she got up, after that she felt like she was going for a swim in her head. "Tony..." He smiled at her, touching her face, telling her, "I am here, steady, I am here." He kept repeating. Jim came to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tony gave him a small smile. "Stupid Aztecs fighting again. South, not far from Lincon's Memorial." "Four...their God is somewhere near by." Sarra touched Jim's shoulder. "Be careful." "I am coming..." Tony looked at her. "Like hell you are." "You're a mess Lieutenant." She smiled.

"Boys, I _need_ to." "Please." She was begging them. "Sarra..." Tony started, then got her resolved face. "Alright." "But I am coming with just to keep you from overdoing it." Sarra smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear one." She said with a smile. It was strained. "Hurry..." She said with a smile. They went and got Willow to come with them as well as Gibbs. Tony had Sarra in his arms, as Gibbs drove. "My city." He'd told Jim.

Sarra tried not to cry out from the pain, but Willow could sense it. "They're killing...more...at least two dozen...they're not afraid of us." Gibbs' jaw almost cracked at that. "They will be...after..." Sarra said as she held back the pain. She Magicked one of her swords, gave it to Tony. She Magicked the other and her Staff. She strapped the staff to her back as she could.

"You okay, Wills?" She asked. Willow nodded. "Lets get this done." She said. Sarra smiled. "That's my friend...strong." "Kick ass." Sarra said to her and Willow smiled. "You too." They got to the site, not long, after Sarra gave Gibbs directions. She could feel them close by. "Left, Right, nearly there damn it...Two miles out. STOP!" She got out of the transport, it was a hummer. She got out, and Tony and Willow followed close behind. Gibbs and Jim followed closely.

She stopped, then looked at them all before they went into battle."It's going to be hell, but we can do it." They nodded. Blair was with them too as he followed close behind. She smiled at the group. "Alright gang. I want you to know, that...I love you all." "Let's kick ass and keep going." They nodded. "Stay ALIVE." She said, quoting her first rule.

They nodded and went in. She smiled, even though it was, well, dark. She smiled as Tony came to her and squeezed her good hand. She nodded, and he let her go. Sarra got her game face on and faced off with the Aztecs that were standing in an open space near the Lincon Memorial, with about fourty people dead, or dying. Sarra's eyes started to go dark, and she switched staff for sword. She started whispering words and then blasted the Aztecs that were in the open. She got at least one, and the others smiled at her and started to aim for her.

The others got their weapons out, and she handed Jim an extra sword, Blair, a pair of knives, and Gibbs an extra sword she was able to pull out of subspace. Willow had her power, and she needed no weapon. She could create a weapon from her own power. So she did. "Alright Kids. You've really pissed me off. So, here we go." She said to the Aztecs as they smiled. It was an evil smile.

Sarra sighed. She used her staff then created a barrier. "Tony!" He was at her side in moments, as well as the others. "Sarra." He said. She grinned. "Get out of here, ya'll." "Now." He shook his head. "Not me." "No way in Hell." Willow smiled. "I put in my chips along with you, years ago, no way are you getting rid of me that easily." Sarra whimpered. "I have to have ya'll gone...I have not enough..." Tony kissed her to shut her up. She sobbed against his shoulder, afterwards. "I...I..." He smiled.

"Its okay." She shook her head. "No...It's not. We might not live...after this..." He smiled. "We shall. I am more stubborn than most. Come on dear." She smiled at that. She took his hand in hers, touched his face. "If something bad happens to ya, I shall never forgive meself." Jim came to her. "I will make sure we will get out, promise." She smiled at Jim's words.

"Thanks dear one." She said. "Alright." She said as she faced the Aztecs again.

Then, she brought the barrier down again, then went into the midst of everything, and called out, "Destructos!" and destroyed most of the Aztecs. There was only one left. She knocked him to the floor. "Gibbs. Do yer thing." She said, and then collapsed into Tony's and Jim's arms.

Ch 13: Wrap Up:

After the massive spell, Sarra was wiped as the team went back, and they were cheering. Sarra woke up for that, and smiled and passed out in Tony's arms, as he helped her to lie down in the place near the bullpen. He stayed with her as did Jim, and she woke hours later, and the sun rose again. It was her fourty-fifth day there, and she was glad that it was over.

She woke up, and smiled as Tony came to her side,and helped her up. She smiled. Jim came and got the other side. "Commander?" He asked. She smiled. "It's alright, Jimmy." "Just absolutely exhausted, still have paperwork..." Tony smiled. "Delegated it to Blair and the others, they are taking it over for you, you just need sleep." She smiled.

Gibbs came in and looked at them. "Go home. We've got it from here, and we can courier the rest to you if you need it." She smiled. "Thanks, Special Agent Gibbs." Tony smiled at that. "Thanks boss. I'll get her home." Jim smiled. "You turned out to be a good man, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He smiled. "Thanks, that means alot." Jim grinned. "Just don't ever hurt her, or I'll have your head." Tony nodded. "Help me get her in the car?" He asked. Jim nodded. "Hell, I'll even help you two get her in the door at home." Tony smiled. "Thanks, Jim." He said with a smile.

Sarra was passed out when they talked. Jim took her in his arms, and got her down to the car. They got her loaded in, without disturbing her. They got her home, and inside, and then Jim left.

"Tell her...tell her I was glad to fight by her side, and I'll see her tomorrow." Tony nodded. Sarra was on his mind as he made tea, and made sure there were Tylonel at her bedside, and he watched her sleep. She slept for a few hours, and woke, to Tony nodding off. "Tony..." "Tony?" She asked. He woke. She smiled.

"Come on, hon." She said as she showed him that she wanted him with her. He smiled and stripped off his jacket and joined her on the bed. She fell asleep in his arms again. He smelled good. She grinned as she felt his arms around her. "Jim wanted to tell you, he was glad to fight by your side, and he'd see you tomorrow." She smiled. She then closed her eyes and sank against his body, into deep slumber. They slept til late afternoon the next day, and Sarra was starting to get hungry. She smiled as she found he was up, and making something to eat, as she got herself into the bathroom for a shower, and came out with clean clothes, and sank against the couch in the living room, as Tony came and gave her a cup of tea, which she smiled.

"Thanks, lover." She said with a smile. He smiled. It was strong. "Babe. I do what ever I could to help you." She smiled. "Thanks lover." She leaned against the couch, and smiled as he came to her and held her, softly. "Gods, that was horrible...the deaths...I wish I could've gotten there sooner..." He smiled. "You've done what you've could, and you've found them. Brought at least one to justice." She smiled.

She leaned against him, and kissed his cheek. "I am glad you are here Tony, to keep me honest. And grounded." He smiled. "As long as you need me, lover." He said as he stroked her hair. She leaned into him, and sighed as she felt at peace.

He smiled as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, stay here." He said. She nodded. "Aye." She said as he did. He opened the door, and she smiled as she saw Jim at the door. "Come in old friend." He did and smiled. Blair was with him and they sat at the other chairs offered. "We're leaving tomorrow, after we get stuff for Megan." Sarra smiled. "Good. Tell that Australian lass she'd better call me when ya'll get back." He nodded. He hugged her. "Silver Lady, I..." Sarra smiled. "Its alright, Jimmy, I love you, too, always will, kid, and keep yer head on yer shoulders...or else." She pointed a finger at him. He smiled.

"Only if you do the same." Sarra smiled. "I will." She said with a grin. She hugged him. "I will see you at the airport tomorrow." She said. He smiled. "Thanks love." He said. She grinned. "Tommorrow then, around nine?" She asked. He nodded. He hugged her again, and kissed her cheek. "Take care." She grinned. "You too old friend." He smiled.

The next day they said goodbye at the airport, and Sarra told Blair in no uncertain terms that he should be keeping them both out of trouble. "Alright Silver, just so long as you do the same." Sarra nodded. "Aye." "Take care lad." He heard as she hugged him. She smiled as she watched them go.

Sarra smiled as she watched them go, and found herself alone again. She sighed as she turned away from the window as the airplane went off. She then saw Buffy and the others waiting for her to go back to work. She smiled as she went back to work. Buffy gave her her report, printed and everything, and Sarra smiled as she got it. "Thanks Big B, for doing this." Buffy smiled."Your going all Faith on me." She said with a chuckle. Sarra smiled.

"I've been hanging around Tony too long. That's all." "Bad influence, of the good kind." Buffy laughed at that. Sarra smiled again. "Take care?" She asked as she left. Sarra smiled. "You too eh? I don't want to have to bury you again." She said with a grimace. Buffy laughed. Even though it was dark. "You too eh?" She asked. Sarra nodded. "Feverantly." Was her reply.

They left, and then things were quiet again after Sarra made her final peace, and then left. She said goodbye to everyone, and they smiled as she left. They smiled as she left, and then she smiled, as she headed to Chicago.

The End


End file.
